


Daddy Stiles and his Metacrisis-Adopted Daughter Laura

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Doctor Who References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: Warnings: Spoilers for S4, mentions of a *briefly* dead body
 “Stiles, you literally brought her into the world with a piece of yourself. You were the first person she saw and scented on when you picked her up. What does that tell you?”
Stiles eyes widened.
“Oh God, she thinks I’m her Mom!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is an old thing I wrote for beacon_hills community on live journal. I completely forgot about it! It is a bit insane.

* * *

 

“Scott!” Stiles yelled in a hushed whisper into the phone that was tucked between his shoulder and his ear.  
  
“When are you gonna get your furry butt over here with the diapers?" He listened to his befuddled best friend on the phone. Said best friend was having a hard time navigating the baby care aisle.

_"As soon as I can, I promise. Stiles, there are a LOT of types of diapers here. They are all different sizes!"_

"Really not caring at all right now man. Just grab a package and go. I am getting tired of getting peed on!"

They had run out of the small pack of diapers they had luckily found at a gas station near the border. While Stiles still had a decent supply of baby formula from the same store, and one clean bottle ready for the next feeding, he was not so fortunate on the butt-covering department.

_"Okay, okay. Right. Umm...Pampers or Huggies?"_

Stiles stared deadpanned at the receiver. "Dude, really? Do you think I'm an expert on diapers now? As long as it absorbs baby leakage, I really don't care!"

_"Fine, alright. Babies like hugs, so I'll go with Huggies."_

"Great! Wondeful! You get the Best-Uncle Award! Now get over here pronto, buddy! I have a very distressed little lady wolf in my arms.”

Instead of taking Stiles' comment for the sarcasm that it was, Scott smiled to himself. "Wow, I am kind of a uncle now. That is so cool! Be there in a few."

  
After Scott hung up, Stiles continued to rock and gently bounce the tiny baby girl in his arms. His heart went out to the poor little thing. When they found her the day before in Mexico, she wasn’t technically alive.

* * *

After all of the chaos with the Dead Pool, when Braeden skipped town to settle her business with the Calaveras family, they were not sure they were going to hear back from her anytime soon. Imagine their surprise when she called them a week later. She told them that they needed to come back to the ghost town they found Derek in, and right away. A little wary, he, Scott and Lydia made the trek. When Scott asked if this had anything to do with Derek, she had said, “Yes”. However, when Scott said that he would call Derek to let him know, Braeden insisted that he was not to come with them. Stiles believed it was too much of a coincidence that Braeden asked them to go back to Mexico the _exact_ same week Derek went off to visit Cora.  
  
What they came to find in the ruins would haunt Stiles for the rest of his life. Before the trio could lay eyes on what Braeden wanted them to see, Lydia had grabbed both boys by the arm in an iron grip.  
  
“They…they took her. Kate and someone else took her body. She was buried, but they took her here, and did something to her body. Oh God.”  
  
Looking into the hole in the wall, wrapped in vines, was the body of a baby. A dead baby.  
Stiles had resisted hurling as Scott whimpered and angrily questioned why somebody would do this, and who she was.  
  
Lydia, however, was the interesting one. She tilted her head, and kept muttering that the body didn’t match the image of the woman that was talking to her.  
  
“That would make sense, since that right there, is Laura Hale’s body.”  
  
Stiles and Scott’s heads had collectively snapped over in shock towards Braeden.  
  
Stiles had pointed to the sad little infant. “That? That’s Laura Hale?!”  
  
Scott looked bewilderingly between the infant, Braeden, and Stiles.  
“But, no, it can’t be! Laura was cut in half. That baby in not, you know, in two?!”  
  
Braeden had gone on to explain what she knew. Somehow Kate had stolen Laura’s body, and brought it back, presumably, when she kidnapped Derek. It was believed that she thought that if she gave Laura’s body the same de-aging treatment she gave her alive little brother, she could drain whatever little power she could out of the marrow of her bones. The process, like an eraser, actually formed the tissue back together.  
  
The process seemed to have worked because instead of the adult female Scott happened upon in the woods, a baby was laid before them.  
  
Scott, being the good Alpha and decent human being that he was, decided to bring her body back to Beacon Hills, and give her a proper burial.  
  
Stiles, the _kinda_ -decent-human being, agreed with his best friend. However, he was not looking forward to seeing Derek’s face when he found out that Kate Argent, once again, did something to a member of his family.

Especially Laura.  
  
Because like hell he wasn’t going to tell Derek about the whole ordeal, no matter what Braeden said, or what Scott promised. Scott was the one that promised, not Stiles, nor Lydia.  
  
He knew his strawberry blonde friend would back him up on that. Well, if she wasn’t so busy...you know....conversing with the dead. Presumably Laura Hale herself.

It kind of hurt Stiles' brain trying to process that.  
  
“Stiles,” Lydia said all of the sudden, sounding perplexed, “she says that she…needs you to help her. She says that she can see you, and that you shine like a beacon. Touch her.”  
If questioned years later, Stiles could not tell what made him do it. He was a squeamish kid, that was for sure. Hearing Lydia speaking the disembodied-Laura’s request, about needed his help of all people…

He never really knew Laura Hale. He briefly remembered her around town, and had once spied on one lone picture Derek kept tucked in his wallet. He was not sure what she really wanted from him. He was just a gangly human guy. Point was, besides feeling remorse for the baby before him, and guilt from digging her up with Scott back home, Stiles had never come in contact with the woman. Why was she talking to him? What could he do?

He did know, though, that whatever he could do, he would to the best of his ability. Laura had meant the world to the man that he had been pining over for the good part of two years, and he would do anything for Derek Hale.

As if in a trance, reached out to touched the chilled skin.  
The next thing he knew, he felt an electric spark that shocked his hand…and heard the wail of a healthy and very much alive baby werewolf.  
  
According to Deaton, (via phone call), he explained that Stiles' “spark” was all that was needed to jump start the life in the newly tiny baby body of little Laura. Like in an episode of _Doctor Who_ , Stiles played the part of Donna Noble and brought metacrisis!Laura to life.  
Also according to Deaton, unlike Derek, who had been alive when he had been de-aged, Laura would not be turning back into an adult. She would have to grow up all over again.  
  
“It is a miracle that she is alive at all. Bring her in for a checkup." Deaton paused for a second before carrying on, "Stiles, I believe I misjudged how powerful your magic has grown lately. While it turned out good for Laura, it could get very dangerous. Both of you come in first thing Monday morning.”  
  
That explained the baby werewolf Stiles had wrapped up in one of his flannel shirts.

So why was Stiles on baby duty in the first place?  
  
Lydia helpfully explain, as Scott pushed the wailing girl back into Stiles’ tired arms like a hot potato when they reached the Jeep.  
  
“Stiles, you literally brought her into the world with a piece of yourself. You were the first person she saw and scented on when you picked her up. What does that tell you?”  
  
Stiles eyes widened.  
  
“Oh God, she thinks I’m her Mom!”  
  
Lydia shook her head, as she motioned for him to sit in the back of the Jeep with the happier baby, taking the keys to drive.  
  
“She sees you as her **parent**. That is why she doesn’t want to be held by anyone else.”  
  
So hold her he did. Since they didn’t have a car seat, he held her all the way back into the States. While he had to put her down to do things like eat and use the bathroom, or pass her off occasionally to Scott, Lydia, and a bewildered Kira when they got back to town, Stiles had been crowned Laura’s keeper. Things would be reassessed when they talked to Deaton

…and Derek.

* * *

  
Fixing the bottle, Stiles sat by the window with little Laura. Fitting the nipple to her tiny mouth, Laura adorably attacked her food like... well...like a baby wolf.  
  
Stiles eyes softened as he ran his finger down her downy cheek. It had only been a day. One freaking day, and his heart was lost. He had slept on the couch in his living room, hand draped over the laundry hamper/makeshift crib, not baring the idea that she would wake up feeling alone and scared for even a second.  
  
Logically, he knew that this was a de-aged Laura Hale. He knew that the infant in his arms was Derek and Cora’ older sister. He knew that...but it didn’t seem to matter.  
  
The facts didn’t seem to stop his heart from getting quickly attached.  
  
Baby Laura might have duckling imprinted on him as her parent, but Stiles was just as in deep as she was. Scott could see it, and kept shooting his friend fuzzy yet worried glances.  
  
After all, how was Derek going to take that not only was his sister alive again, a baby that wouldn’t remember him…and that Stiles was now her Dad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a shock while visiting his sister Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow is all I can say folks! I guess you really liked my little story of Stiles and baby Laura. Due to the outpouring of love and beautiful comments, I have given you more of my insanity! Hope you enjoy! :)

 

* * *

In the dead of night, Derek woke with a gasp. Wide, unseeing grey-green eyes looked almost luminescent in darkness of the room. Trying to see what had set his senses into a frenzy, the dark hair man looked about and strained his ears. It only took half a second for him to realize that what alerted his instincts was not _outside_ , but from _within_ himself. Gasping for breath, he shakily placed his palm against his rapidly beating heart.

It was always hard to explain to somebody that was a non-were what pack bonds felt like. Derek was not much of a talker or an explainer. It was like something that was a part of a wolf’s soul. Like the very essence of who you are is connected to another person or people. Even though their bodies were separate, it was the magic of pack that made them aware of the others. To feel their feelings. To know when they were in danger.

(Stiles had joking once called it _The Force_. That earned him a glower from him, and a confused look from Scott. He would never admit that it was almost apt.)

It was hard for Derek to explain having something so instinctual for him to all the sudden be…gone. Even after all that time, Derek could still feel the phantom pains from the pack he used to have. The bonds were still there, only severed and unreachable.

He heard feet pounding the hardwood floor. Cora must have heard him wake up.

“Derek?!” Cora called out as she reached his room. “What it is? What happened?”

Since Cora had been accepted into another pack so many years ago, her ties to the new pack were stronger. Derek was forever grateful that Cora had found such a home with this pack, but it made him sad that Derek could barely feel his sister. The new pack had become her family. She did not feel the same extent of apparitional aches like he or Peter would.

It was because of this that Derek was not sure what to tell her.

“Something’s…wrong.”

Even as he said this, he knew his scent would not match the words he was saying.

Cora came to the edge of the bed, gingerly sitting and giving her brother a worried glance.

“You smell…scared and…like joy Derek. What is going on?”

Derek closed his eyes and searched the place that was causing all the chaos. It was one thing to be aware of where a bond used to be, and to sometimes feel the phantom area of a lost family member. What are you supposed to do when a gaping chasm is once again filled, like tragedy never happened? That was what sent Derek into a panic. In the place where Laura was long gone and unreachable, a tenuous new being was forming. As much as it shocked him from his sleep, he had had the exact same feeling before.

When a baby is born in the pack, a new, delicate bond forms, usually growing out from the parent’s bond. Derek quickly thought to himself,

“Did Laura have a child I did not know about? Was all of this some strange delayed reaction that was just now being felt?”

But he knew that was not the case. This bond was brand new, too young to be anything but a newborn. What was stranger was that the new life was not growing out from Laura’s bond, it was replacing it. It was new life, like green shoots in Spring. The feeling it gave off was soft comfort and happiness. Derek felt like he was filled with the warmth of a hearth’s fire. Every shadow, every crevice was bathed in this rising joy.

It terrified him.

He had been doing so well since he evolved. He had been seeing a therapist. He was spending time with the one sister he had left. In all honestly he was not aware of how much pain and darkness he had left in him until this new light chased it out.

Sitting in the guest bed of the room, Derek whispered the only thing he could think of.

“Laura. I felt Laura.”

Alarmed, Cora grabbed her brother’s shoulders.

“What? What do you mean? She’s dead Derek, isn’t she?”

This was the moment that Derek first looked at Cora since he woke up.

“She was, but she’s not anymore.”

Derek jumped out of bed and started pacing the room like a caged animal. His instinct was to run and find the source of this awareness. Somewhere out there was a new person who left like his dead sister. He knew very well that it could be a trap, but it did not matter. Derek would charge through anything head first to possibly get the chance to save Laura.

He felt the shift starting to take over. Derek knew he had to get a hold of himself. His panic and anger would only lead to him not thinking things through. In the stifling bedroom in the dead of night though, he could not think of his anchor. As much as he loved and trusted his anchor, his only thoughts were on the helpless new and old packmate he could now feel.

Derek spoke to Cora through clenched sharp teeth. “She’s alone. She’s alone out there, and I have to find her.”

Cora bravely blocked her brother’s next turn.

“Derek, do you hear yourself? You are not making sense! Laura died. Somebody is messing with your instincts! We need to get help.”

Derek grasped both of her shoulders.

“Cora, you don’t understand. I can feel her, but…she’s not the same. She’s different.”

Cora looked at her brother warily.

“How is she different, Derek?”

Derek knew was going to sound crazy.

“It feels like…like a newborn to the pack.”

Cora knocked Derek’s hands away, only to grab him by the wrist.

“Derek, you need to calm down and think for a minute. How could she be dead one minute, and a baby the next? Something is wrong here.”

Derek only shook his head. Turning around he yanked his hand from her tight grasp. Reaching the bed, he took the pillowcase off the pillow, and started stuffing his clothes in it.

 

 “You don’t understand, Cora. If you were feeling what I am feeling, you would know that she is there. I can feel her when I have not been able to for years.”

He looked up desperately at his younger sister. “She’s alone though. Laura’s not connected to family anymore, because they are still gone.” Laura was a floating snowflake on the wind, drifting closer and closer to the ground. This made Derek's panic mount by the second.

“She’s defenseless, Cora! I don’t care what is going on, I have to find her.” Every cell in him was telling him he had to go, and right then or he lose her.

Seeing that her brother was about to run off to parts unknown, Cora shifted and punched Derek in the face.

“CALM THE EFF DOWN! I swear, if you take one-step towards that window, I am calling Stiles and telling him you are in danger. Do you want that, Derek? Do you want to worry him?”

That stopped Derek in his tracks.

No, he did now want that. The last thing Derek wanted was to worry Stiles. He knew that if Cora were to call him, Stiles (the ever loyal fool), would jump in his rickety Jeep to try to save him.

Taking deep breaths, Derek focused on Stiles.

Instantly Derek felt most of the panic and shift melt away.

In doing so though, he was introduced to a new sensation he had not noticed before.

Derek felt Stiles’ pack bond reaching out towards Laura’s. Like the cold snap of a glowstick, Stiles and Laura collided together.

As strange as it might sound, Derek could have sworn that their new, powerful bond felt like the unbreakable bond of parent and child.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “Stiles…” he whispered in awe.

 

In front of him, Cora gasped. Looking into her eyes, Derek saw the moment Cora could feel some of what he was feeling.

The ties to Laura might have been long gone…but Stiles on the other hand, was pack to Cora too.

 

Cora could feel that Stiles Stilinski was now a father, and had brought his child into the pack.

 

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“What the ever living hell is that?!”

 

The panic receded, and his shoulders drooped in relief. Stiles was somehow involved in all this.

Derek rolled his eyes.

 

Of course he was.

 

Derek knew that if Stiles was involved, everything would be okay.

Laura was in the best hands in the world.

 

Smiling in bewildered fondness, Derek felt tears rolling down his face.

 

“Stiles, what the hell did you do?”

 

* * *

Kudos and comments=love! Tell me what you think

 


End file.
